Painting, Sitckers, And Pictures
by Tennytiney
Summary: Alice can tell you her whole life through the stickers and pictures all over her room. Jasper can tell you his whole life through paintings all over his studio. Join them while they tell each other their story.
1. A Glimpse in the life of Alice Cullen

A Glimpse in the Life of Alice Cullen 

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not the characters, not the places or brands I talk about.

Alice PoV

I woke up feelings horrible. I had no memory of last night, what did I do? I got up and realized that I was in my room guess I had to sneak in. I got up and realized I was in the clothes that I woke up in, a red tight tank top and a black leather mini skirt. Bella, Edward, and I went raving the night before and I had no memory of that night.. I guess that what the drugs do to you. My jacket! duhh… I left things in my jacket pocket whenever I went out just incase I forgot what happened and that happens a lot. I went to my jacket that was thrown on my desk chair and check the pockets. I found a wrapper to a snickers bar, an ounce of weed, and a note with a number on it. Well that didn't really help me out. I tried to open my curtains but I just couldn't take the sunlight I checked the time and it said that it was 11 in the morning. My parents would know what's up. I usually I got up 8 in the morning. I slipped on some yoga pants and one of Edward's old shirts.

I walked downstairs and looked around thank god that my father left and my mother was probably went to the gym knowing her. I looked in the fridge and found some eggs and Canadian bacon, screw American bacon. I started cooking and turned up the radio that I asked my mom to add in the kitchen when we first bought our house.

Our house was a dark brown color, not the color of shit but a nice soft, brown color. It was two story house it had five bedrooms, one for my parents which was the master, Edward's room which was the third biggest, my room which was the second biggest, the guestroom which was the fourth biggest and the office/workout room was the same size as the guestroom. The garage had room for three cars. And the basement was turned into a place to hang out for me and Edward. The backyard was the place that I spent most of my time. There was a small house in the back corner of my backyard because I love to paint and I needed my own place to do it so it was there that I did it. There were swings in the other corner of the backyard and a pool in the middle it was fairly big and four lounge chair we had a back porch that had the grill and a place to sit during the summer. I loved our house it held so many memories for me.

My brother came down right when I was finishing up. He was looking way better then I was probably because he was the driver for the night. He was wearing the pajamas that mom got for him they had baseballs and footballs all over them. My brother's life wasn't at all what my parents thought it would be. He enjoyed every sport out there expect for soccer and cheerleading. He also was a bit of a nerd his room was almost like he was having a fight for what he wanted for himself one side had trophies, a lot of them. The other had books, a ton of them. And his bed was in the middle with plain green flannel sheets. He used to be a big time player in freshman and sophomore year but then Bella came into town he stopped everything for her and started to get to know her they have been dating for a half a year and for anyone else they would say oh they arent really in love. But the truth is that they are, I wish I had what they had.

"Enjoyed last night?" my brother asked me referring to the rave we went to.

"I don't remember it." I told him, looking him in the eye. My brother and I are twins and best friends I trust him with anything and he trust me with things. We act more as best friends than brother and sister. He has bronze hair with a hint of dark brown in it. He had green eyes that got him whatever he wanted he was 6 feet 4 inches. While I on the other hand was 5 feet with black hair with a blue tint in it was short but stylish. I had blue eyes that showed everything I was feeling. I consider myself pretty but not beautiful. I had a nice ass, so I've been told. And boobs that were size 34 C. people considered me perfect I considered myself a mistake.

"Can you tell me anything that happened?" I asked him.

"No, we lost you and then you were at the car before me or Bella. I dragged your ass to your bed and got to sleep. Good thing mom and dad weren't home Ali! What were you thinking? Did you do X?" he asked me.

"Don't fry me on this, all I know is I had fun because if I didn't I wouldn't have an ounce of weed in my pocket right?" I asked him with a smirk on my face.

"Damn Alice, like that? Hook it up!" my brother told me we went outside with our breakfast and sat on the swings. One thing about me is that I can roll a good joint. We passed it around while laughing at the gnomes around the garden.

When we were finished with that I felt ten times better. I went up to my room and looked around, to see what I needed to change about it. I love my room but sometimes it needs to keep up with my wild personality. My room was huge I had a queen size bed in the middle with black and red flannel sheets and two side tables. The first one had a picture of me Rose and Bella. My two best friends. The other one is my mom, dad, Edward and me. It also had a couple of magazines. The other one had stickers all over it. I usually go to concerts and got free stuff which meant tons of stickers for every concert I add a sticker so far I had 30 stickers then I have some toms stickers, and some keep calm and eat stickers. On my wall I had a bunch of pictures that I took myself one wall was dedicated to it I so far filled up more than half of the wall with random pictures. The other wall had two doors. One to my closet and the other to my bathroom. My bathroom was Mickey Mouse themed. Mickey curtains, rugs, toothbrush holder, soap holder ect.. My closet was a walk in closet one wall held my shoes, the other casual clothes and the other dressy and relaxing clothes in the dead center there was a dresser that held socks, underwear, bras and undershirts. On the top there were three jewelry boxes. Some were real some weren't. I was what you called spoiled but I didn't act like those fake bitches in every high school. I was one of the normal kids. There was a desk with my Mac laptop and books for school. I grabbed my laptop after finding that I didn't need to change anything.

I went onto different websites and once I got bored of that I called Rose. Rose and I have been best friends since the third grade. She forgot her lunch and I had mine and that's what started the beautiful friendship that had lasted for 8 years. She and I were the single ones between me her and Bella. Rose was a blonde, blue eyed beauty. She always had admirers but none of them had the guts to talk to her. She had a body people starve themselves for. People asked if she was on a diet and she said if consuming a whole large pizza is a diet then yes I am. She can eat like a boy the only way she keeps it off is being on track.

She came over in less than ten minutes. We had a movie day and decided to have a sleep over. We invited Bella too but she was with Edward. So we talked about random things.

"Did you hear about the two boys moving out here by themselves?" rose asked me while we were watching a MTV show.

"Yeah I did!" I told her turning off the TV and facing her. "What did you hear about them?" I asked her.

"Well apparently once the older brother turned 18 he took his younger brother who is 17 away from their parents. The older one is still a junior like the younger one because the parents started him at school late anyways their names are Emmett and Jasper McCarty. Total hotties, anyways they are moving in right next to Bella. They arent even renting the house they are buying it! So they are loaded." Rose told me.

She wasn't a gossip queen, expect when it came down to me and Bella. "When are they getting here?" I asked her.

"In a week. All the girls are getting ready to steal them." she informs me. I laugh it off and we head up the stairs we don't see Bella for the rest of the night.

I wake up the next morning feeling way better than yesterday morning. I look out and notice it is sunny. Which is rare in Forks. So I wake up Rose and tell her we are going swimming. Since Rose practically lives in my house she keeps a change of clothes for any occasion in my room. We slip on our swimsuits and throw a tee shirt over it and head downstairs. Bella is there in her swimsuit talking to Edward about god know what. She smiles when we enter.

"Someone got some action!" I yell out. I grabbed milk and a box of lucky charms and eat. Rosie, Bella, Edward, and I go swimming after of course waiting thirty minutes. My parents left a note saying they went to Seattle for a much needed weekend away from me and Edward. I laughed at that. We spent the day in the sun, Edward grilled some hotdogs. I had two, Bella had two. Rose and Edward had four. We were in our zone the night and nothing could ever change how we act around each other. I went to sleep early the night. I dreamt of a dog… maybe I should get one.

* * *

><p>What do you think? The next chapter will be posted soon! XOXO<p> 


	2. A Glimpse in The Life of Jasper McCarty

A Glimpse in The Life of Jasper McCarty

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything.**

Jasper PoV

"Lets get it little brother!" my older brother yelled at me. I got up and brushed my teeth and got dressed and met Em by the car. I realized that it was the last time I would ever be in this house with the fuck faces I had to call mom and dad. Once my brother hit 18 which was a week ago we told them we wanted to move they didn't care they only nodded and told us that they will pay for anything. We picked Forks because it was the place they would never want to go. Mr. and Mrs. McCarty didn't do rain. We lived in Texas since the day I was born. My father was a CEO of this huge company that I didn't care for my mother was part of the Government. I had a southern accent that I could control and Em didn't have one which showed how different we are. A lot of people say that I was adopted but my parents always laughed at that comment. I did too. Because I know for sure that these losers had me because I had my mother honey blonde hair and my dad's blue eyes. I had my father's height which was 6 feet 5 inches. I had my mother nose and smile. And my father's chin and nose. My brother, Emmett was an exact replica of my father expect my brother was 6 feet 7 inches and had muscles everywhere, he also had my mother's green eyes. They look better on him since they arent as cold as my mother's.

We packed the car last night and headed to out new house. We decided to take a road trip to get there so we got into my brother's car while my baby was being sent out over there. Once we finally got there I looked at the house it was a dark green and had 2 levels and a 2 car garage. I got in and looked around the kitchen it was fairly big and the living room was big too. I walked upstairs and opened the first door and found it to be the master bedroom, which was going to be Em's. I walked across the hall to another door and opened it. This was going to be my room it had light grey carpet and red walls. My bed was already in here and all my other things. I walked to the room that was connected to my room and found out that it was a studio for painting. I started in awe. On the wall was a huge window that allowed you to see the forest that was behind the house. It had my radio, desk with laptop, my easel, and all my colors. I ran down to Em and hugged him.

"I guess you found it?" he asked me while ruffling my hair.

"Yeah I did! Why did you do that? You could've used it as a workout room." I told him

"Because my brother deserves the best and will get the best. Besides I turned the basement to a workout room for the both of us. Now lets try out the new TV." Of course he would say that.

The next day was Wenesday and we spent the day unpacking and adding pictures around the house none of them had my father or mother. I also spent the majority of the day painting the forest that we call our backyard. Em called me down at 8 pm to have dinner. We had pork chops, baked potato, and corn. My brother can cook. We sat down and talked about what we are going to do when we go to school. Since school started a week ago we decided to make sure that he signs up for the football and I get into the debate team. We talked to the principle to get three or four classes together. And laughed about how we should get a dog. We played Xbox till 1 in the morning and went to bed. I was woken up by a car arriving at our next door neighbor's house. I don't know what got over me but I went over there and looked out of the window. A girl in a yellow Porsche stepped out, clearly drunk climbed the tree that led to a room and knocked on the window I couldn't see anything else so I went to bed.

The next day Em woke me up because he needed to go grocery shopping and wasn't going to let me skip it. I pulled on a grey t shirt, some black relaxed American Eagle jeans, grey converses and a black hoodie. I grabbed my I-phone and headphones before I left the house. Em was in his car listening to a rap song that I also liked so I decided to listen to the radio and not the music on my phone. It took us thirty minutes to make it to the local Safeway. We walked in and grabbed a cart we of course got the looks that we expected to get. This place was small. It shouldn't be considered a city. We walked through the aisle I went and grabbed my Dr. Pepper, and a bag of chips. I threw it in the cart and Em looked at me and approved of the stuff I got. I walked to go get something called brown sugar, I thought sugar was white. I saw a girl that had short black hair and was 5 feet she was wearing some tight jeans that made her ass look fantastic. She wore a black hoodie with 'Cool Story Bro' written on it. We were in the baking aisle. So she should know what brown sugar is!

"Excuse me do you know which one is brown sugar?" I asked her. She turns around and I notice that she has sunglasses on. Its not ever sunny. She has a beautiful face.

"Uhm yeah I do. I'm Alice Cullen by the way." she told me while grabbing something form the shelves.

"Thank you! I'm Jasper McCarty." I introduce myself letting my southern accent come out a bit. She takes off her sunglasses and I'm met with a pair of blue eyes that look closer to grey than blue.

"Well Jasper, I'm assuming you are new here since I don't know you so hand me you phone." she tells me for a short little thing she has a commanding voice. I hand her my phone and watch as she types something in. "I heard you have a brother and me and my friends are hanging out tomorrow which is a Friday so why don't you drop by and make the get together worth the time." she tells me.

"I'll text you if we can go, see you around Alice!" I tell her while she is walking away from me. She looks back and gives me a peace sign. I get back to Em which is in line to pay already.

"What did you go have a quickie in the bathroom?" he asks me with a smile on his face showing all his dimples.

"No but we got invited to a party!" I told him.

"By a hot girl?" he asks.

"Hot yes but I want her for me so you will get stuck with one of her friends." I tell him.

"If there arent any hot girls I'm ditching it." he tells me.

We leave the store and I see Alice exit with a few bags and she throw them in a yellow Porsche holy shit. She was the drunk girl! I wave at her while we drive by her and she again givers me a peace sign. I laugh and Em looks at me and raises an eyebrow. We get home and out away the groceries. I got upstairs and look up what 'Cool Story Bro' meant and I found it was a new thing going around. I told Em I was going to go for a jog and he said to be back by dinner. I ran with my headphones in my ears I keep running till I found a place to buy a water and I ran back home. Em told me that we were going to go to the party or get together and told me to dress casually I asked him why he wants to go so bad. He told me to facebook stalk the girl that invited me. I told him to stop being a creep. He laughed. I took a shower and pulled on sweats and a black shirt I use to paint.

I painted what came to mind and apparently it was a girl with a sweatshirt that said 'Cool Story Bro' I laughed when I decided not to draw her face and just draw her eyes.

* * *

><p>REVIEW. XOXO<p> 


	3. Jumping in The Pool At Midnight

Jumping in the Pool at Midnight

**DISCALIMER : **I OWN NOTHING.

Alice PoV

Friday morning I went to class and passed every pop quiz that was given to me. During 7th period I decided I had enough and decided to go on my phone and look up upcoming concerts. Finally at 3:10pm I was let out of my personal hell. I got to Edward's car and hopped in the back because Bella gets the front in Edward's car. I told Edward and Bella about my encounter with the new kids and they said they were happy that I invited them. I texted Rose and she called me saying that she owes me. Since its Friday Bella went to go pick up her stuff from her house and brought it over to our house. Jasper texted me yesterday with a simple see you on Friday. I texted him saying don't be late it starts at 5:32. I didn't hear from him again. Rose came to my house after walking her dog.

"So what are you going to wear?" she asks me while we are in my room and Bella in the living room.

"Uhm.. I don't know maybe some pants and possibly a shirt?" I tell her.

"Clean up your attitude Cullen." she tells me while going through my clothes. Not a lot of people go in my closet. Only three people have been there Rose, Bella and me. It held all my paintings all over the wall. I wasn't good at painting but I enjoyed doing it. I grab some panties from my drawer and a black bra. I tell Rose I'm going to take a shower and she tells me to hurry so she can go take one after me. I turn up the radio and go take a shower I wash my hair with coconut shampoo and conditioner. I wash my body with vanilla body wash. In my bathroom there is five huge counters the middle one has a sink and the rest have beauty products, curling irons, etc.. I go out and blow dry my hair. Rose went straight into the bathroom. She loves my bathroom because she thinks it should belong to a 5 year old not a 17 year old.

I walked into my closet and grabbed a some dark blue skinny jeans, a black tee shirt and a burgundy keep calm and eat crew neck. I slipped on my Ugg house slippers and told Rose I'm going to set up. I check my phone and saw that Jasper texted me. He was asking for directions so I gave it to him and started to bake my famous red velvet cake. I started to heat up the appetizers and called me Mom.

"Hey Ali." my mom picked up.

"Hey Mom I'm having the new boys that moved next door to Bella." I tell her, knowing how she is going to react.

"Wow.. Alice that is very nice of you. Are you going to be in the basement?" she asks me.

"Yeah.. Because you and Daddy are going to be in the living room."

"Okay honey me and your father are going out to dinner.. Maybe you and your friends want to join us?"

"No. Rose is going to cook." I tell her.

"Have fun Ali. Please be careful. I love you."

"Bye Mom."

I hand up the phone and check the time 5:30. Rose comes down wearing some tight light blue pants a pink undershirt and a black caridgan with her own Ugg house slippers.

"You look good!" I tell her. I notice her hair is curled she must be serious on making these boys swoon over her.

"You look good too. Classic Alice outfit." she tells me smiling "What should I make for dinner?" she asks me.

"I don't know lets wait till the get here." right hwne I finish the doorbell rings. We both go and open it. Before we get there we hear fighting going on. I open the door and is met with Jasper's brother trying to keep Jsper away.

"Uhm Hello?" I make my presence known.

"Hi Alice." Jasper says to me and then he sees Rose and gives her a huge grin. "Hi I'm Jasper and this is my oaf of a brother Emmett." he introduces himself. Rose shakes his and Emmett's hands.

"What's that?" I ask Emmett once he's inside. He has a plate with him wrapped in plastic wrap.

"These are my famous brownies!" he says, smiling showing all of his dimples.

"What makes them special?" Rose asks.

"My secret ingredient." he says while wiggling his eyebrows, I giggled at that and Jasper shoots me a look.

" Well hand them over, they better not have weed in them!" Rose says while leading them to the kitchen I stay back and lock the door and arm the alarm system.

"Sacred of the bad people in the world?" I hear Jasper ask me. I jump not knowing that he is there.

"How can you be scared of the bad people when you are one of them?" I respond.

He laughs and slings his arm over mine which is weird because of the height difference. We walk in trying to walk with the same leg. Rose and Emmett are bringing the food down while me and Jasper are bringing the drinks.

I go to the stairs and yell to Edward to come down stairs.

"Who's Edward?" Emmett asks me.

"My brother." I tell him.

Him and Bella come down looking like they were getting it on. I give Bella a look telling her I know what happened and she blush I look at my brother and he's looking smug.

"Jasper and Emmett, meet my brother, Edward, and his girlfriend, Bella." I introduce them to each other.

We all go downstairs and eat the appetizers while getting to know Em, which I learned he likes his nickname then his full name, and Jasper. I run up to check on the cake and I see it has an hour left so I tell Rose to start the dinner.

"I can help!" Em yells out.

"You know how to cook?" Rose asks

"Hell yeah I do. What are we cooking?" he asks.

"I want steak and mash poatoes!" I yell out to them.

"Your wish is my command my little fairy." Emmett and Rose yell out.

Jasper laughs and tells us about the time Emmett told a girl that she should work at the Zoo since she looked like a gorilla and he had us the floor laughing. Bella had to run to the bathroom that was connected to the basement since she was about to pee her pants. I finally got up from the floor and declared that we should go for a night swim after we eat. Jasper accepts the challenge so does Edward and Bella.

"What should we do?" Bella asks while we were waiting for our food.

"I think we should play old maid!" Edward yells out and goes to the shelf that holds all of our board games.

"You don't want to play with the king of Old Maid." Jasper tells everyone, and that when I realized that I liked his personality.

"You're cocky." I tell him "I like it."

"Haha I knew you would." he responds.

We play for twenty minutes when finally we find out that Bella had the Old Maid card. I was the first one to get out then Jasper and last Edward. Finally we are called to dinner.

Bella and Edward took the couch that could fit two. Rose and Emmett took the one that can seat three. And me and Jasper took the one with four seats. Me and jasper try and steal each others food. I bring down the cake and serve everyone.

"Mhm.. Who made this?" Jasper moans.

"Me." I tell him while digging in.

"Damn. Alice you are fucking amazing." Emmett tells me and I feel my face heat up a bit. Jasper excuses him to go use the bathroom.

"Lets go jump in the pool!" I yell out.

"We don't have our swimsuits." Em points out.

"You wear boxers." I tell them. Rose, Bella, Edward and I go to get in our swimsuits. We wait till the alarm goes off telling us its midnight and we jump in. even though I just met these boys I felt like I've met them before.

We say goodbye and hug each other they promise to frop by tomorrow for another whild day and say maybe they will sleep over. I give Jasper an extra big hug and he kisses my cheek and whispers in my ear "See you soon Alice." My knees go weak. Rose kisses Em on the cheek and walks away from him and up to my room, we look at him.

"I have that effect. See you around Cullen Clan." he says and gets in his car we walk Jasper outside.

I go to sleep, feeling great about what happened today.

* * *

><p>XOXO REVIEW..<p> 


	4. Forks Fucking High

Forks Fucking High

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

Jasper PoV

I stare up at the ceiling while trying to get out of bed. I just couldn't do it, the rain drops on my window didn't help out. I wasn't used to getting up by myself usually Mary woke me up, picked out my clothes, packed my lunch. Yesterday I picked out my clothes for the next day, set my alarm and packed my lunch. Emmett was used to all of this since he didn't let anyone do shit for him. I dragged myself out of bed and washed and brushed my teeth. I slipped on a navy thermal, a north face jacket with a hood and some jeans with navy Vans. I grabbed my backpack and skipped down the stairs.

"Good morning old Chap!" my brother yells out from the kitchen.

"Morning EmmieBear! What is for breakfast?" I ask him.

"Eggs and Bacon." he says frowning that I called him a bear.

We ate while watching the news. He went to go get dressed while I loaded up the dishwasher. I pulled out my phone once I was done and smiled, Alice texted me

_Don't be late. Join us for lunch at the Diner. _

Em and I went to school and got our schedule. My first was with Em, it was Math. My second was English. My third was AS history. Then it was lunch, which for Juniors and Seniors were two periods. My six was Advanced Guitar. My seventh was Science.

I had Homeroom with Alice, Bella, Edward, Rose, and Em. I walked in and sat down next to Alice who was wearing tights and an I love Paris hoodie. We talked amongst ourselves but then the teacher pulled me and Em to talk. Once we sat back down he started to announce the people who received a Perk card. A perk card was if you improved your GPA or have a 4.0. Alice, Rose, Bella and Edward got one. Nerds. Emmett kept staring at Rose and she made it known that he was.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asks him in a cold tone. PMS much. Em and Rose start talking in hush tones and I notice that so is Bella and Edward. I look at Alice and notice that she is on her phone looking through her pictures. I finally gather to talk to this girl who intimated the hell out of me.

"So Alice you take a lot of pictures?" I ask her. She finally looks at me and I notice she looks a lot better from the day I first met her, that's when it hit me that she wasn't wearing any makeup and she looked great.

"Yeah.. I enjoy it." she replies. "Hey let me look at your schedule!" she yells out to me, she puts away her I-phone and turns her whole body towards me.

"If I do what's in it for me?" I ask her, she stares back at me.

"What do you want?" she asks me.

"I want you to teach me how to bake this cake that I've been wanting forever." I tell her.

"Oh okay that's not bad. Come ov-" I cut her off before she can continue.

"I want you to teach me at my house, I will provide the ingredients." I tell her, while handing her my schedule. She smiles and reviews my schedule.

"We have 3 classes together!" she says cheerfully her eyes shinning.

"Which ones?" I ask her, the bell decides to be an annoying fucker and rings ending my time with Alice.

"Guess you have to wait. Bye, Jasper." my name sounds so much better when she says it and shes out the door. I look at her desk and I realize that she forgot her notebook. I put it in my backpack and make my way to math.

Math was horrid I have this teacher name Mr. Warnner, he's an annoying teacher the kind that once the bell rings you have to be in your seat and working on the Warm-up. He introduced us to the class and then this girl who was in the front row made eye contact with me and winked… gross. We did a lesson and then for the last fifteen minutes we did the homework. The bell rang telling me it was Brunch, thank the lord!

The girl who winked at me walked up to me and said " Hi, I'm Jessica and I'm here if you need _anything._" she purrs out anything.

"Oh well right now I'm cool thanks though." I tell her. I walk to my locker and I see Alice talking to this boy with black hair and brown eyes. He looks weak and only about 5 feet 11 inches. Alice is laughing at something he says and my blood boils. I look away and put away my books. I see Em and I walk up to him.

"Rose is killing me" he tells me.

"What? Why?" I ask him.

"Dude, I think I like her, I like her so much it hurts. I have second with her which is FEAST and damn the way she cooks makes me get a fucking boner. Imagine having a boner in cooking class where you are standing most of the time!" he sighs at he finishes ranting. " Plus she has a banging body." I laugh with him and we walk to go get a brownie from the good cart.

My eyes are covered and I hear a familiar voice say "Guess who!" I can tell it's a girl since her legs are wrapped around me and the hands feel fucking soft. I hear giggling, and it's a dead give away.

"Alice?" I ask. Failing at hiding my smile.

"What gave it away she asks?" as she drops her hands but remains on my back.

"The fact that you need to wrap your legs around me to reach my eyes." I wasn't going to admit that it was her giggle because then she would find out that I know what it sounds like.

"Haha well why are you in line?" she asks me.

"Buying a brownie." I glance her shooting her a confusing look.

"You could've just asked me! Here." she says as she unzips her backpack and hands me five chocalte chip cookies.

"Alice, you shouldn't have!" I say stepping out of the line.

"Haha well I made a few last night and packed them for the group but since I saw you right here I decided to give you them right now!" she says smiling.

"Alice!" a girl calls out with blue hair. Alice looks back and squeals.

"Alex! You're back I've missed you! Jasper this is my friend Alex." she introduces us.

"Nice to meet you Jasper. I came back yesterday you know how my fucking mom is." Alex tells her.

"Good to have you back." Alice says while giving her a hug. She pulls my arm and leads me to a table in the Café. Em, Rose, Edward, and Bella are already there.

"Here." she says handing everyone cookies.

"Fuck yeah! How I love you, Pixie." Rose says.

"Haha shut up." Alice replies sitting on the chair across from Rose. I take a seat next to her.

" Thank you!" Bella calls out and everyone says their thank you. I notice Em has his hand it touching Rose and she doesn't care.

We talk and the bell rings telling me to go to my second. Alice walks right next to me and keeps the conversations flowing. A boy with an OBEY hat on looks at her and narrows his eyes. Alice shuts up and looks away from him. I look at her and the guy and shake my head. She stops and I keep walking.

"Hey! We have the same class, Dummy." she yells out to me I run back to the classroom and sit down next to Alice. English passes in a blur. Alice tells me that she has AS history too. I start telling her how much I love history and she smiles we make our way to the next classroom and the guy with the OBEY hat is sitting there. Alice takes a seat in the back and I follow her. Sitting right next to her, she smiles at me and thanks me for walking her. I'm so focused on the lesson that I realized too late that the guy has stood up and made his way to Alice. I look over at her and he is whispering something in her ear.

She looks at him and flips him off. He walks away with a smug smirk on his face. I wanted to ask her what that was about but I've only known her for less than a week. The bell rings and Alice offers me a ride to the diner.

"What about the rest of the guys." I ask her.

"We always make it. Its been a tradition for a month now. Rose is ridding with Em so if you want to be a third wheel then go ahead." she says walking to her car. I follow after her and get into the passenger seat. She tells me to pick a song off her I-phone and she has about a million, not kidding. I pick a song and she nods her head telling me I picked a good song.

We get to the diner and everyone is there already. Bella next to Edward, Rose next to Em, and I sat next to Alice. The conversation flows and we are all having a great time. Edward, Em, Rose and me order a double patty chesse burger. Alice orders a chicken soup and a salad. Bella orders pasta. Alice takes some of my fries and I take half of her salad. We made it back to the school and waited in the Café for our next classes.

I make it to my classes and once I get out of guitar class I can taste the freedom. I head to my last class and I see Alice sitting there already working on the Warm-Up. I take a seat next to her and work on it too. We talk and get caught for it. The bell rings and I ask Alice when she wants to come over.

"Anytime is good! Call me okay?" she tells me looking at me

"Alice!" I yell out as she's about to bump into the boy with the OBEY hat. She bumps into him and he steadies her.

"Sorry." she mutters.

"Its okay Alice, you always find your way into my arms." he says not letting her go. I can tell she is struggling.

"Hey dude let her go!" I yell out at him.

"Calm down. Me and Alice have been buddies for years." I glare at him and he lets her go.

"Bye Jasper." she says and runs to her car.

I don't question it I just make it to Em's car. Rose is there talking to him and he is totally working his charm. I ask for the keys and he hands them over. I get in the car and go start listening to my music. We make it home and I go into my room.

At 9 pm I call Alice and tell her that she can come over tomorrow. She asks what cake I want to make and I tell her that I want to learn how to make strawberry and whip cream cake. She laughs telling me its her favortie. We hang up and she promise to come over on Saturday. I check our house phones voicemail and I notice that it has two messages

_Hey babies, I wanted to know how you guys are doing! I miss you very much. Please stay safe. And you are welcome home if you ever want to come back. _

_Good Evening this is a message from Forks High School we want to remind everyone about the dance that is coming up. For more information please check in with your class buddies. Have a nice night! _

Should I ask Alice? Nah she doesn't look like the type to go. I go to the kitchen and grab a bag of chips and a soda and I watch Family Guy. Em told me he was leaving five hours ago and he wasnt back. My bet was that he was at Rose's. I smiled my brother is getting action. I go to sleep thinking that I have to call my mom.

* * *

><p>XOXO REVIEW<p> 


	5. Monday Park Date

Monday Park Date

**Discaimer: I don't own anything **

Alice's PoV 

I cant believe Jasper had to witness what Connor did. He knows not to speak to me after everything he put me through during my eighth and ninth grade. I stumbled into my house and looked at my mom, who was finally home.

"Mommy?" I called out. Walking into the kitchen.

"Honey, I am so sorry that we were away for so long! Come here!" she shouted and wrapped her arms around me. My mother's name was Ellie and she was beyond beautiful. She had dark brown hair, which happened because I tried dying her hair. She was five feet six inches. For being thirty-nine she had a great body. She was usually away from home but when she was home my house seemed a lot better. Every time she walks in a room eyes will follow after her, that was something I was jelous of.

"What wrong, sweetheart?" she asked me noticing tears forming my eyes.

"He did it again mom! Why won't he stop! He makes me feel awkward." I tell her. Him being Connor, my ex-boyfriend.

"Honey, he loves you! What do you expect I don't know why suddenly you broke up with him." my mother said. She smiled as she brushed my hair. "You can just text him and tell him to stop but I don't think that would really work." she says.

"Mom I'm going upstairs. Oh yeah I'm going to Jasper's house tomorrow to help him bake a cake!" I yell to her while running up the stairs.

"I have to meet this boy one day." My mom yells out to me.

I walk into my room and log onto my laptop. I grab my camera and plug it in. as it is loading I change into some sweatpants and pull out my phone.

_1 text message from: Edward : where are you? We are waiting for you! You said you wouldn't flake everyone is here. _

Oh shit! I ran to my closet and pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a plain white shirt tucked in and a black boyfriend cardigan with some beat up black vans and headed out the back door so my mom wont notice me. I hopped into my car and sped off to Rose's beautiful house.

Rosie's house was a nice white color it was a two story house and was decorated by my mom. It had four bedrooms. Master bedroom belonged to Rose's parents, John and Chris. The second one was to Rose. Rose's room was like Pepto threw up all over it. It had different shades of pink everywhere. Her closet was half of my closet size and her bathroom was also pink. Then there was Rose's twin brothers' room, Cassius and Anthony both were 13 years old. The last room was for their baby sister, Mary. I pulled up to the driveway and let myself in.

"Hale family?" I called out.

"Alice, honey we haven't seen you in forever! How are you?" Chris asked me. Chris was the mom in the family even though he was a boy. He was amazing. He dressed amazingly and was totally open about sex, often complementing me on my nice ass. Rose was adopted by Chris and John just like the rest of the children. But Anthony and Cassius were from the same parents. Chris was great at playing the mom role in the family.

"Hi Chris, how are you?" I ask him. He smiles at me while handing me a Diet Coke. "I'm great honey. Did you see the new boys in town? I heard you and Rose made quick friends with them." he told me while chopping up carrots.

"Haha, is that what's going around? Well I'm going to head upstairs is everyone here?" I asked him.

"Yes, honey and I want a full report the next time I see you!" I ran up the stairs and walked up to Rose's room.

"Hey bitches I'm here lets get the party sta-" I stopped talking because I realized that both Emmett and Jasper were here.

"Hi Alice!" Em yells out while picking me up like I'm some kind of rag doll and starts to throw me up in the air "Dude Jasper feel how light she is." I see Jasper get up and holds his hands out to get me out of Em's hands. He picks me up with ease. I blush knowing he could smell me, and see me up close without any make up on.

"Hello Miss. Alice." He finally greeted me letting my hear some of his southern accent. Rose is sitting with Em on her bed. Bella and Edward are on the bean bag whispering in each other's ears. That left Rose's really small couch that Jasper was already on for me to sit on. He finally lets me down and I try and sit down before him but he beats me so that lefts me with a little room on the side. I'm right next to him and I can smell him. He smelled of clean clothes and cologne. The conversation was flowing but I couldn't keep up. I dozed off after trying way to hard to keep up. I felt someone lift me up and then I had all the room I ever needed I stretched out my body and cuddled up to the heat source I was feeling.

"Alice?" I heard someone calling me.

"Waa?" I mumbled out.

"Everyone is waiting downstairs to go to the park." Jasper told me.

"Oh can you carry me?" I ask him. I feel myself get hosted up and im moving. Its Monday which means everyone in our group goes to the park to get away from school. Its like an extra day to the weekend.

I am placed in the car but I realize I'm sitting on Jaspers lap since we are in Edward's car. I snuggle into him again and I pretend I'm asleep.

"Alice sleeps a lot." My brother told the people in car. "Sorry Jasper, she's really heavy." Edward said again. _shut the fuck up Edward. _

"Nah its cool Em was right she is really light." he said.

"Haha, sure. So what made you guys want to go?" Edward asked.

"Jasper." Em called out.

"Shut the fuck up." Jasper yelled out. That scared me so I jolted up and landed right on Jasper with a thud.

"Good Morning sleeping Beauty." Edward called out. I wiggled around trying to get more comfortable when Jasper stiffened. That when I felt it. Jasper had a boner! What the hell? I smiled happy that I made is happen. Without making it too obvious I wiggled some more. Thank you for the pot hole that was in front of us and Edward didn't notice so I jumped up again landing right on his already hard penis. Finally we made it to the park and I got up and out of the car and stretched.

The park we came to was called Cherry Park. Many people came to it but never on Monday because Monday was a lazy day to everyone else, not us. I ran to the swing

"Rose! Push me!" I yelled out to her.

"Alice you have to learn to push yourself!" Rose yelled back making her way towards me.

"I got it!" Jasper yelled and jogged over to me.

"Ready Ali?" Jasper asked in a husky voice.

"Yes, sir" I replied to him.

He stared to push me. And I don't know if he knew but it was effecting me his hands felt amazing.

"I'm flying!" I yelled out! When I was really high up in the air. After playing a game of tag and hide and go seek, Rose's parents called us to come and eat dinner. We drove back and I sat on Jasper's lap again I didn't try anything since I was a little sweaty.

John was there to greet us. He was a family lawyer and was great at his job. John had blonde hair and brown eyes, that held so much kindness in them. He was the easiest to talk to since you can tell him something and he would give you great advice. We ate and joked around. John was really mean to Em since he saw the way he looked at Rose. I stepped outside to get some fresh air, Jasper followed me.

"So what was that about?" he asked me.

"What was what about?" I answered him.

"The thing with that guy!" He told me in a 'duh' voice.

"Oh, Connor.." I trailed off looking at the tree house me and Rose built one summer.

"You have a past with him?" He asked me, he looked me right in the eye and I knew I couldn't lie to him.

"Yeah, we used to go out." I told him, not looking at him, finding my nails more interesting than the hot guy in front me.

"Oh wow.. Hey are you still coming over tomorrow?" he asked me.

"Of course! I would never flake on you!" I told him smiling showing him my perfect straight teeth. "I'm leaving do you need a ride?" I asked him.

"Yeah.. I came with Em but I know he will stay with Rose for a while longer." he informed me.

"Like that?" I asked him while making my way to the car, him following behind me.

"Haha. Thanks for the ride by the way!" He tells me.

"So.. Jasper why haven't you texted me?" I asked him, trying not to sound like some clingy whore, like Rebecca 'I'm so perfect' Wilson.

"I was going to text you today but you showed up so.." He trailed off. He gave my directions to his house and I dropped him off.

"Thanks again, Ali." he tells me while getting out of my car.

"Anytime." I wave to him and speed off.

Once I got home I took a nice shower and check if Edward was in his room.

"Anyone in here?" I ask while opening the door.

"ALICE DON'T COM-" my brother yelled at me but I was already in the room. I quickly shut the door. And walked into my room. I didn't just walk in on my brother masturbating.. Nope I didn't. I laid down on my bed and tried to get the mental image out my head. Nope it was in there. Oh god that was so fucking gross.

Edward knocked on my door. "Alice I'm sorry you had to see that…" he said while sitting on the floor of my room.

"You disgust me don't you have a girlfriend to do that to you?" I ask him.

"Me and Bella don't move that fast.." he told me.

"Six months and you haven't gotten anything below the belt?" I asked him. He nodded. I felt so bad for him.

"How do you live?" I asked him.

"I've been fucking blue balls for the past 7 months." He told me. What was Bella waiting for?

"I feel sorry for you. Get out of my room I cant look at you." I tell him with a smile on my face.

"I love you Ally Cat." he tells me, using my nickname.

"I love you too Ed Head." I reply.

I checked my cell phone and noticed I had a miss text.

_Jasper: Good night. I hope you dream of me so the dream could be sexy. _

I laughed so hard I had to go to the bathroom. Jasper McCarty was flirting with me!

_I replied: Don't dream of me… Wouldn't want you to wet the bed. Good night McCarty. _

I smiled after I sent that text. I printed out two pictures that I fell in love with; one was of Bella with her school books in her hands and her looking up at Edward and him looking at her, I posted it on my wall. The second one was of everyone jumping into the pool, the night we all formally met each other. I taped them on the wall and changed into some pajamas. I plugged my phone to the charger, shut down my computer, and went into bed with Jasper McCarty on my mind.

* * *

><p><em>XOXO REVIEW. Please… I really would late to know what everyone thinks. I love this story, please tell me I'm not the only one that does.<em>


	6. Clearing the Air

Alice PoV

Clearing the Air 

"Why can't he ask me out already, I'm pretty sure that I've waited for so long!" Rose complained to me while we were in my room trying to pick out what I was going to wear to Jasper's house today.

"You haven't waited that long we've only known them for like a week." I told her coming out of my closet and setting the clothes down.

"What Rose wants, Rose gets." She told me with a serious face.

"What world do you live in?" I asked her while laughing.

"The same one you do!" She yells at me. She goes over to my laptop and starts playing some music. "God, Alice you have such horrible music!" she says to me.

"Go over to Rose's playlist and that the music you like!" I inform her. "You know you can ask Emmett out instead of him asking you out" I suggested.

"It's not that easy. I don't even think he likes me!" she tells me while spinning in my desk chair.

"You don't know that! Rose grow a pair of balls."

"You're right Ally cat, this is why I love you! Now to the fun part what should I wear when I go with you today?" she asks me.

"You aren't going to think about it?" I ask her while slipping on a pair of new underwear and bra.

"Shut up." She glares at me while going into my closet.

"I think you should wear those skinny jeans that you have in my closet, a white tank top, and then a pink cardigan!" I tell her while putting on a pair of white jeans.

"With a pair of grey toms?" she asks me. I nod my head and slip on an orange tank top. I style my hair and curl Rose's hair. After spraying myself with my perfume I go wait for Rose in the living room.

"Alice, honey?" I hear my mom.

"What are you doing home? I thought that you were on vacation." I ask her while giving her a hug.

"We came back early! I missed my babies!" she shouted out. "Is Rose here?" she asks me.

"Yeah she is, she's in my room. We are actually going over to the McCarthy's house." I inform her.

"Be careful." She tells me and heads up the step. My mother's name is Elizabeth Cullen she is perfect, well in people's eyes she's perfect. I don't see how they think she is perfect I feel like she is very fake. And how someone can be married to her is beyond me. But she is married and she is married to my father, John Cullen. He is the biggest asshole I know. I hate both of them; they annoy me to no end. They don't really care what Edward and I do ask long as I get good grades and don't get caught doing something bad. I wish I had parents like Rose or Bella. But I can only dream.

"Oh Alice, I forgot to tell you, Carlisle is moving here and is going to be staying with us. His mother just pasted away and my brother wants nothing to do with him so he will be your new friend." She screams from the top of the stairs.

Carlisle is my cousin; he is very handsome even I could see it. He is six feet and had blonde hair and has stunning blue eyes. He is very smart and wants to be a doctor. I couldn't believe how casually my mother said that his mother died. She is a cold hearted bitch. Carlisle's mother really loved him. And he really loved her to. I wonder how he is coping with his mother dying.

Rose finally came downstairs looking perfect as ever. We get into my car and drive to their house. We talk about anything that comes to mind. My mind keeps wandering, so I don't really focus on what she's saying. All I hear is the music. It's a good song.

"So anyways I don't know how I'm going to do it." she shares her worry with me.

"I think you should just shout it out to him. Be like hoe, I like you and you like me to so lets get to fucking." I tell her. She should know I don't take this shit seriously.

"Fuck off, when are you ever going to get in a new relationship?" she asks me, her eyes looking anywhere but me. _Eyes on the road Ally._

"When I want to…" my voice trails off, that's when the memories hit me. _Baby I will never leave you… Come on I know you want this, you just don't know what you want yet… I will never tell anyone… Baby, I love you… _Then the images started him loving me, him hugging me, kissing me, abusing me.

"Alice! Watch out!" I hear Rose yell at me. I quickly get into the right lane, before any real damage is done. "Pull over, I'm driving." She tells me.

We drive in totally silence. I keep wondering why this keeps happening…

"He really scarred you." She finally breaks the silence.

"Mhmm…" I reply as I turn up the music. I only talk to give directions to the house… Now that I think about it I don't want to help him bake. I want to cry and vent. Eat chocolate and watch chick flicks. Rose drives into the driveway and parks the car. I know I have to be her best friend right now. So I forget that she mentioned my past.

"You go in there and ask that boy out. Look him in the eye and ask him out. Fuck society. Girls can ask boys out and it's not weird. Now you look fantastic go show this boy what you're all about." I tell her while giving her a one arm hug, since we are in the car still.

"Thanks Ally Cat... I'm sorry I brought him up again. I will try my hardest not to bring him up anymore."

"Go in and get them Rosebud." I use her old nickname, I know that it will give her the confidence she needs.

She knocks first and Em answers it. I guess he only expected to see me because he was in pjs with no shirt.

"Rose. What the fuck are you doing here?" He asks her. She looks at him and whispers something in his ear that I can't hear.

"Well Miss. Care to share what just happened?" Jasper comes into my vision and I vaguely see Rose and Em going up the stairs. I stay quiet until I see that Rose is all the way is all the way up the stairs. That's when I break down. I start crying and bawling. It took everything out of me to simile and give Rose the talk she wanted to hear. She couldn't even tell that I was hurting inside. Jasper scoops me in his hands and I put my face in the crook of his neck. I am still crying by the time that we get into his room.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks me. I shake my head no. He holds me while my sobs stopped and my hiccups started. I knew that it was weird that I'm crying on a boy that I don't even know, and I know that he won't judge me. That's the weird thing. I know that this boy right here won't judge me.

"I don't know why. I don't know what I did to deserve this." I tell him. Even though I'm pretty sure he doesn't know what I am talking about.

"Alice, what are you talking about?" he asked me.

"Last year, I was so in love with this boy name Connor. He made me smile, laugh and made me feel loved. He was my best friend. And then he asked me out, of course I said yes. We were happy until our third month of going out. That's when the hitting started; I wasn't giving him what he wanted I wasn't saying the things he wanted me to. So he hit me. I finally got the courage to break up with him, but now he won't leave me alone. He is a constant reminder of what he did to me. Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve half of the fucking things that happen to me. I ask this question to myself all the time." I admit to him, after I get all of it out I feel better.

I finally look at Jasper and he is just staring at me. He doesn't say anything he just holds me in his hand and honestly that's all I need, from him. I just need him to hold me.

I finally picked myself up and Jasper and I got to making a cake. I laughed half of the time we were making the cake because Jasper made me feel at ease with myself. Once we were done with that. We sat down on the couch and waited for the cake to finish baking so we can enjoy it outside.

"So what do you guys normally do here in Forks?" he asks me while flipping the channel to Cartoon network.

"Bella, Edward, Rose and I normally go to raves or parties around town. The thing I like the most is to take pictures. I don't know why but I feel like I control the world when I take pictures. I feel like people will view the world like I do if through my pictures. What about you, what do you like to do?" I ask him.

"I like to paint, kind of weird I know. I have my own studio upstairs, that's where I am truly myself." He tells me.

"Cool story bro!" I tell him. He gets up from the couch to check on the cake. I stand up and check out the house, it's clear that someone decorated this for them. I went upstairs and quickly found Jasper's door. I opened it and the smell of Jasper hit my nose. I walked around the room and touched various things. I saw a picture of a girl and Jasper. The girl was beautiful she had blonde hair and brown eyes and she was on Jasper's shoulder, she looked about four years old.

"Alice! Haha, didn't expect to find you here. The girl in the picture is Mattie." He told me. I give him a questioning glance and he starts up again "She's my younger sister. She died when she was five. Car crash." He tells me smiling but it doesn't reach his eyes "Anyways ready for the cake!" he says and leads me out of his room.

I get downstairs and Rose and Emmett are there. She smiles at me and I can tell that everything went well.

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p> 


End file.
